Deserving Love
by EmyrlRayne
Summary: When Naraku meets the one woman who understands him and loves him, what will he do when she comes with two incredibly annoying demon compainions who try to thwart his every move?
1. Who the hell are you?

**A/N: this will be awkward. This is my second fanfic, and its about Naraku. I think Naraku should also fin love, so that's why I wrote it. This takes place after they 'beat' him. I am having him barely surviving and well, here you go.

* * *

**

Chapter one

Naraku stumbled into the small cave. He was so badly injured that he couldn't move a single step or even twitch without pain somewhere on his body._ What did I do wrong? What did I do?_ Naraku cursed the half-demon and his full demon brother. They had caused this. _They have both found their loves, what about_ _me? Do I deserve love?_

Naraku laid in the cave, his body slowly remaking itself when he heard a rustling from out side the cave. The cave was hidden from view by a gigantic bush of sorts, and the rustling was making him feel in-at-ease. Huddling into himself, he moved, well, as much as his body could before he could no longer bear the pain, deeper into the cave.

Then a bright red head of fuzz popped out from the bush. And Naraku couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him, lying on the ground was a red-headed girl, who looked to be completely out of breath.

_GASP…I'm safe, they don't know about this place. What the heck is that smell?_ Syna thought, breathing heavily and looking up into the eyes of some half man thing. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my cave?"

* * *

**A/N: ya its really short, but I wanted to get it started before I forgot! PLEASE REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORY!**


	2. What's going one?

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers that I have gotten! LOVE YA ALL! Now back to the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inu-Yasha, though I must say, I wish I did...hash alas, it was not meant to be...

Chapter Two:

Naraku was stunned. The little chit had the gall to speak to him that way! He just stared at her, when suddenly two other balls of, ummmm, well he wasn't quite sure WHAT the heck they were, but they came blazing in.

"I asked you a question, mister! " Came an extremely annoyed and angry voice. "So answer me! "

Naraku didn't even bother to say anything. He was just blankly staring at the girl who was currently standing in front of him, hands on hips, with her eye brows knitted together an a VERY unattractive frown.

The little balls of fuzz unrolled themselves to reveal miniature demons, identical miniature demons. They looked like short weasels, weasels that had forgotten to grow somewhere along the way.

"Pink, Link, since this intruder doesn't feel we're worthy to speak to, why don't you just dispose of him then? " The girl said, talking to the little weasels.

"Sure, please"The one she had named Link said in an aggressive voice.

"Of course, please"The one named Pink said in a calm voice.

Naraku just stared. _It isn't worth my time to speak. Dimwits all of them. _Naraku, then realize, as he's usually slow to do, that he was being attacked by pipsqueak weasel demons. Using what little energy he had left, Naraku made a barrier. Both weasels bounced off it like red Jell-O.

"What the-? Please? "Link said falling hard on his almost non-existing butt.

"Interesting, please. " Pink said, also falling on its almost non-existent butt.

The girl looked Naraku in the eye and realized that he was hurt. "OMG! You should have said something, you idjut! "And the girl rushed to his, oh so pale side.

Naraku just grunted, in a very manly way. Not bother to look at her as she cleaned his wounds. "They'll heal in a few days, if not a few hours. " Naraku said, still not looking at her.

"Well, that doesn't change a thing. By the way, I'm Amae, a demon wrangler. "The girl, well obviously named Amae, said, _still_ looking at his wounds.

Naraku, yet again grunting in his _manly _way, looked down at the top of her fluffy head. _She has too much hair. Really, she's how old? I mean, why does she need so much hair at this stage of her life. She won't go bald anytime soon. Oh, yeah how old is she?_

"So how old are you? If you're a demon wrangle you must be at least 20. "Naraku asked, wincing as she applied some rather unpleasant feeling stuff to the wound on his chest. "You know, there's a heart really close to that, and I would rather it continue to BEAT! " He said wrenching out of her grasp. "You have a heart? Who knew..." Amae said in an awestruck voice.

Naraku glared at her._ Of course he had a heart. Just because he didn't use it all the time didn't mean he didn't have one. He was nice...rarely but it was there...I think...hmmmm I'll have to think about that. _Naraku still couldn't take his eyes off the strange girl named Amae. She came up to him again and continued working on his wounds.

"Really, let me work on them. You're being dumb and they need to be cared for dimwit. "Amae said frustrated at the stupid demon that lay injured before her.

Naraku didn't even think that even deserved a response and remained silent." Fine stay that way. I'm going to sleep and you can just mope in the corner of this circular cave..." Amae said and then moved a stone in the wall and pulled a blanket and something to rest her head on, and laid it out and went to sleep.

The next day, Naraku was lying in his corner of the circular camber and thought about Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru._ Why did they find love? Inu-Yasha got Kagome and Sesshomaru finally realized that Rin would be his mate in the near future. Why did the fates not give me someone to love? I guess, being an evil master mind does something to your chi... It gives it an unlovable-chi and every woman I meet instantly knows that and hates me... I guess it's time to move on and just live with that fact. I would give anything to be loved once in my life for real. I mean, once Onigumo felt loved by Kikyo, and even that is more than I have ever been given. Why me?_

Naraku was jolted out of the day dream by a soft hand falling on his chest. Looking down at it, he saw that Amae's hand had reached out and grabbed him. She started cozying up to him. Still asleep though, she started hugging him for some kind of comfort. Naraku came to a complete unmoving, statue like state. He didn't even breathe for a moment. Then he realizes, well that she was still sleeping and that she was sweating and extremely hot.

"Amae, wake up, it's not real...HELLO EARTH TO AMAE! " Naraku said shaking her. Well, he yelling woke up Pink and Link and they came over and were like" WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO HER! "They yelled at him. "Bu...bu...but SHE DID IT! "Naraku yelled as if he wasn't 76 years old, but more like 5 years old.

Amae finally woke up and looked up to see an EXTREMELY uncomfortable Naraku looking down at her. "Oh...I'm sorry...I have weird dreams sometimes..." Naraku shook his head very enthusiastically.

Amae just scrambled up. And as she did she then heard something from outside the cave. "She should be around here somewhere. I saw her last over there. She just disappeared and so did those two friends of hers. Let's find them now!" A male voice came from somewhere around the cave.

Amae became very still and then he took her hand and Pink and Link saw this. Glaring at that gesture, they came up and firmly parted their hands looking angrily at Naraku. "What's going on Amae?"

**A/N: So was that better? It was longer now wasn't it? Hehehehe! Can't wait till you all review! Well, tell me what you think. Read my other stories if you haven't already! THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**


End file.
